Una fiesta entre sustos
by Ruedi
Summary: ¿Qué tan mal puede salir una fiesta de Halloween en la casa de Ruki Makino? (fic participante de la actividad "El terror de Halloween", del tópic Tamers, Frontier, Savers, Xros Wars y Universe, del foro "Proyecto 1-8")


Yo pensaba escribir de Savers para Halloween, pero Tamers es más fuerte. ¿Qué puede decir?

 _Este fic participa del evento "¡El terror de Halloween!" del tópic "Tamers, Frontier, Savers, Xros Wars y Universe" del foro "Proyecto 1-8"._

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenece. Sino, a sus respectivos autores (Toei, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo, etc., etc.)

Una fiesta entre sustos

 **Capítulo único**

Renamon le había preguntado con cierta curiosidad acerca de la famosa "Noche de Brujas" hace algunos años. La pelirroja le respondió que era un estúpido día donde los niñatos iban por las calles disfrazados de monstruos o cualquier otra cosa que "intentara" verse aterrador para que le dieran dulces. Cuando se lo había explicado, tenía unos doce o trece años. Ahora con diecinueve pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

Estaba haciendo unos deberes de la universidad cuando su abuela le dijo que Juri estaba en la puerta. Extrañada, Makino se acercó y la encontró sonriente, de oreja a oreja, con un anotador y un bolígrafo en mano. La hizo pasar, por supuesto, y ambas amigas fueron a la habitación de la de ojos lilas. Le preguntó a qué se debía la grata sorpresa y la castaña sacó un calendario del bolsillo de su camisa, poniéndoselo en frente de sus ojos con exageración.

Estaba marcado en rojo el día treinta y uno. Ruki resopló:

—No

— ¡Oh, vamos! —Imploró Katou—. ¡Será divertido! Nunca hemos podido festejar Halloween juntos, ¡este año debemos hacerlo sí o sí!

Nunca se juntaban a celebrarlo porque nunca caía en una fecha justa (o había excusas de por medio): ése era el primer año que recordaban que caía viernes. Tenían que juntarse.

—Pues júntense —recalcó la pelirroja, volviendo a su tarea—. Yo no voy a ir pidiendo dulces como una tarada —Juri hizo puchero.

—No vamos a ir a pedir dulces, _¡tonta!_ —refutó ella—. Vamos a juntarnos a ver películas, a jugar y hacer bromas entre nosotros, ¿qué dices?

—Se oye igual de bobo que ir por las calles con una sábana gritando "Bu" a todos —Ruki era tan reacia a esas cosas—. Aparte, ¿dónde quieres juntarte? Ninguno de nosotros tiene una casa lo suficientemente grande como… —y, entonces, cayó en la cuenta de _por qué_ había ido a verla. Se puso de pie de un golpe—. ¡Juri!

— ¿Porfis? —pidió, con cara de niña buena. Juntó sus palmas y le sonrió—. Eres la que tiene la casa más grande y aterradora.

— ¿Aterradora?

—Sí, como es tradicional, da mucho miedo en una noche de tormenta —imaginó la castaña—. A veces pienso que enterraron un ejército de samuráis en tu patio.

¿De dónde sacaba tantas tonterías?

La discusión se extendió veinte minutos. Juri exponía todos y cada uno de los puntos por los cuales celebrar Halloween. Ruki los rechazó todos. Hasta que, bueno, cedió por cansancio.

—Pero es ésa noche y nunca más.

— ¡Por supuesto mi linda amiga! —Juri la abrazó con fuerza—. Bueno, esa es una de las razones por las que vine, pero en realidad, vine por otra más—. La otra chica la miraba con poco interés—. Estamos organizando las actividades con Shuichon y…

— ¿Con Shuichon? —se extrañó.

—Sí, ella se mostró interesadísima por la fiesta. Obvio que viene. Y se ofreció a ayudarme —realmente no estaba muy convencida de eso, pero bueno: la gente se atrae sin razones aparentes—. En fin, queremos hacer una gran noche de películas y me dijo que eras más conocedora de películas de terror — ¿No había sido Juri quién siempre se emocionaba por una película del género? Aunque era cierto que nunca había visto que fuera a verlas.

Ruki se acercó hasta uno de sus cajones y sacó pilas de DVDs con películas de terror.

—Escoge las que más te gusten —dijo. Juri se divirtió un buen rato leyendo sinopsis, anotando y eligiendo. Finalmente armó su lista y le dio las gracias. Se puso de pie y se acercó hasta la puerta.

— ¿Ya te vas? —comentó Ruki.

—Ahora que ya tengo las películas, voy a ir a ver a Shuichon para terminar las actividades del próximo viernes a la noche —explicó mientras se ponía sus zapatos negros—. ¡Ah, traeré una hielera pequeña con muchos tragos! ¡Mi padre me dio permiso!

— ¡¿Qué?! —pero Katou se perdió de vista.

Definitivamente, no iba a ser una fiesta tranquila…

Y no. Todo había empezado horrible: el viernes treinta y uno amaneció nublado, frío y ventoso. Y como era otoño, las hojas volaban por todos lados. Anunciaban tormenta eléctrica para la noche. Con granizo y toda la fiesta. Ruki maldijo el Halloween mientras acondicionaba su casa: estaba sola porque su madre iría a festejar con unas compañeras del trabajo y su abuela se había tomado un viaje de fin de semana a Okinawa. Y Renamon le había dicho que no iba a estar en todo el día. Sospechoso, pero bueno, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Así que, cuando terminó de almorzar, se dispuso a limpiar un poquito la casa. A eso de la media tarde, tocaban la puerta. Adivinó en sus pensamientos: Juri Katou, con un vestido negro con estampado de calaveras, venía acompañada de su novio Takato (quienes habían formalizado hacía dos años) con una hielera medianamente _grande_ y un montón de bolsas. Ruki estaba con la vista desencajada y los hizo pasar. Cuando cerró la puerta les preguntó qué rayos traían en tantos paquetes.

—Traje algunos panes de casa para compartir…

—De ti no sospecharía nada, Takato —dijo Ruki, cruzándose de brazos: el castaño era incapaz de mentir y era bastante inocente como para crear una "maldad". Pero de Juri…—. Pero tu _novia_ es capaz de sorprendernos.

Una risita nerviosa la delató.

—Pero si te dije que iba traer algunos tragos —dijo, inocentemente.

— ¿Algunos? —por el tamaño de la hielera que cargaba, aunque fuera de mano, "algunos" le sonaba muy chico.

Y lo comprobó cuando abrió la heladera de su casa y los tres se pusieron a acomodar botellas. Tanto la pelirroja como el castaño se sorprendieron de la cantidad de alcohol que había traído. La idea no era emborracharse (nunca lo habían hecho, aparte) y se lo dijeron.

—No vamos a tomarnos todo eso —respondió Katou, ofendida—. Pero si quiero preparar tragos, necesito variedad —se defendió guardando al última botella. Y, luego, sacó siete frascos pequeños envueltos en distintos papeles de colores. Ruki le preguntó qué era—. Es parte de uno de los juegos que ideamos anteayer con Shuichon —le dio escalofríos—. Bueno, el resto traía comida y bebida, ¡decoremos la casa! —sí, había traído guirnaldas y demás decoraciones de Halloween. La dueña se opuso, rotundamente. La de ojos avellana le insistió tanto que sólo se le permitió decorar el living. Nada más.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los hermanos Lee: Shuichon traía una palangana gigante y Jen muchas bolsas de comida. Ruki le preguntó por qué la palangana.

— ¡Vamos a llenarla de jugo de fruta, echaremos manzanas y las tenemos que agarrar sólo con la boca! —y salió disparada hacia el encuentro de Juri.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo se juntaron esas dos en tu casa? —quiso saber ella mientras ayudaba a su amigo de ascendencia china a acomodar las botanas que tenía.

—Dos días. Se encerraron en la habitación de ella —empezó Jen sacando unas papas fritas. Takato se les unió a ayudar—. No se oía ni moscas y salían con sonrisas cómplices —hablaba bajito para que no los oyeran—. No sé qué traman, pero nada bueno seguro.

Cuando Ruki abrió la heladera para que viera el "mini bar", a Jen casi le agarra un ataque. No iba a permitir que su hermanita tomara. No.

Volvieron a encontrarse con las otras dos cuando acomodaron todo. El de pelo azul se cruzó de brazos.

—Shuichon, tienes prohibido tomar alcohol —le dijo terminante.

— ¿Y quién dijo que lo haría? —Respondió la pequeña de diecisiete, mirando a su hermano mayor con cierto enfado—. No me gusta y sabe horrible —sacó la lengua con asco—. Y no me des órdenes infantiles, ya no soy una niña —el mayor de lo Lee puso una mano en su rostro, con fastidio: era una adolescente revoltosa y alegre, pero tan rebelde…

De a poco fueron llegando los demás. Todos trajeron algo para comer y el que sorprendió a todos fue Ryo con dos botellas de cerveza. Ruki le gritó como si no hubiera un mañana y Juri le dijo que ella lo convenció para que las trajera, que no era necesario regañarlo.

—A poco el pobre Ryo que viaja desde Fukuoka… Eres poco considera con él, eh —y le mandó una mirada a ella bastante extraña que molestó a la pelirroja. Obviando ése pequeño incidente, la tomó con fuerza de las manos y la alejó—. ¿Sabes por qué quise hacer esta juntada? —Ruki se esperaba lo peor—. ¡Quiero ver a Takato asustarse! —vaya, esa razón no se la esperaba. Hasta le parecía muy infantil. ¿Estaría ocultando algo?

Cuando estuvo todo listo, Juri se sentó en una esquina a preparar los tragos ante las miradas emocionadas de Kenta y Hirokazu que esperaban ver las famosas habilidades de la chica. Su padre decía que había heredado su mano y era muy buena. Querían verla en acción. Y para que no se aburrieran, mientras hacían tiempo para ver las películas más tarde, la Lee de cabello morado los reunió para el primer juego: puso los siete frascos envueltos en papel de colores sobre una mesita. Luego sacó una bolsa pequeña de tela y les mostró que adentro había unos papeles.

—Les explicaré el juego —dijo, orgullosa—. Cada frasco contiene alimentos comibles mezclados.

— ¿Algo así como una ensalada de frutas? —preguntó Takato, bastante confundido.

—Algo así… pero no —Shuichon siguió explicando—. Cada uno de ustedes saldrá por sorteo y tienen que adivinar, con los ojos cerrados, de qué alimentos se tratan —todos se miraron, extrañados y sorprendidos—. Es decir, que si en la boca te ponen una cuchara de alguno de los contenidos, tienes que decir qué son: ¡puede ser de todo! ¡Dejé volar mi imaginación!

 _Sus estómagos temblaron. Y no de hambre._

— ¿Qué tan seguro es? —preguntó un asustado Kenta.

—Mucho —dijo la pequeña y sacó un blíster de pastillas—. Ante emergencias, traje una medicación para el estómago. O también podemos llamar a una ambulancia.

Ruki se seguía diciendo que fue la peor idea de su vida dejar que Juri organizara una "sencilla noche de películas" en su casa. Y Shuichon no ayudaba en nada, es más, era tan compinche con Katou que le sorprendió esa misteriosa afinidad.

—Muy bien. Ruki, saca un papel —la pelirroja se acercó, cerró los ojos y tomó un papel en sus manos—. ¿Quién empieza?

—Jen —dijo mirando al de ojos grises, quien, extrañamente, palideció. Shuichon le dio una tela roja y le pidió que se le colocara a los ojos.

Ninguno se percató, claro, pero la pequeña Lee pareció triunfante y miró a Juri, del otro lado del living, con una enorme sonrisa. La castaña le sacó la lengua y la pequeña de ojos rosados leyó los labios de Juri: "esto sólo empieza".

Ruki se puso detrás de su amigo de piel morena y sintió un enorme escalofrío: realmente en cuestiones de amor era un cero a la izquierda, como solía decirle Juri. Básicamente, sabía que sentía "cosas" por Jen, aunque no pudiera explicarlo bien.

Y aparecía la imagen de Ryo en ése mismo instante.

— _Diablos_ —susurró, nerviosa.

— ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Jen, con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que ella los vendara.

—No —contestó algo apenada y ató la tela. Shuichon le dijo que eligiera un frasco, lo abriera, llenara la cuchara con lo que sea que había dentro y se lo tenía que poner en la boca a su hermano. Ruki tomó el frasco verde, lo abrió, se sintió un aroma bastante peculiar en el ambiente (y no eran las bebidas de Juri) y la muchacha hundió la cuchara y salieron… Unos cuantos pedacitos viscosos de quién sabe qué, cubiertos por una especia de jalea clara y…—. ¿En serio tiene que comer esto? Se ve asqueroso —Vio cómo Jen tragaba saliva y empezaba a sudar. Dudaba del buen corazón de su hermana menor.

Jen abrió la boca cuando Ruki le pidió que lo hiciera.

Realmente pasaron miles de sensaciones en la mente de ambos que no tenían nombre.

 _Y Takato gritó como un condenado._

Se oyó el estruendo feroz de un trueno y el castaño gritó por la sorpresa. Ruki tiró lo que había en la cuchara sobre la camisa de Jen y bueno, no tuvo más remedio que sacarse la tela de sus ojos. La pelirroja se apenó, le gritó a Takato que era un estúpido y se llevó a Jen a la cocina para limpiarle la prenda.

—No te lo tomes tan enserio, fue un accidente —dijo el de pelo azul tomando un trapo húmedo y sacándose la cosa gelatinosa que había preparado su hermana—. Me salvé de comer esto —mencionó, algo simpático. Ruki sólo pudo sonreírle.

—Hey, tórtolos —llamó Shuichon. Los aludidos se sonrojaron de vergüenza—. ¿Vamos a seguir o te retiras, hermano?

Jen prefirió irse. Luego, siguieron jugando los otros, y realmente las cosas que había en cada frasco era dignas de no ser descritas.

El juego de adivinar asquerosidades terminó justo para cuando Juri había preparado todos los tragos. Mientras Ruki preparaba el primer film, Hirokazu fue el primero en servirse algo, al mismo tiempo que la tormenta se desató afuera. Cuando Katou se acomodó en el sillón, al lado de Takato, noto como éste le agarraba fuerte la mano. Su plan era un éxito.

 _Bueno, el principal del mismo. El secundario ya lo ejecutaría…_

La pelirroja fue en busca de las botanas y Ryo decidió ayudarla.

— ¿Tomas algo?

—Odio el alcohol —aclaró agarrando unos potes con snakcs y panes. Ryo sólo sonrió: no iba a dejar pasar esta noche.

— ¿Lo has siquiera probado? —insistió él, dejando las botanas sobre una mesa larga. Todos empezaron a servirse y la dueña tomó el control.

—No y no me importa —había un hueco, justo para ellos dos: Ruki estaba en la punta, al lado de Ryo y, al lado de él, Jen.

Otro trueno explotó en el cielo y Takato ahogó un grito.

—Ya, llorón, pareces un niñato de primaria —se burló Hirokazu al lado de él, comiendo unas papas fritas y tomando algún trago de Katou—. Está excelente, Juri. Iré a la tienda de tu papá seguido sólo para probar tus bebidas —la aludida agradeció, Matsuda se sonrojó de vergüenza y su novia lo consoló. Le preguntó si prefería un refresco o algo hecho por ella: por supuesto que el tamer de Guilmon quería un refresco, no tenía buen aguante con el alcohol. Pero Juri era insistente y le ofreció un trago suave.

Ruki empezó a sospechar que quería verlos a todos borrachos o pasados de copas. Es más, antes de que la película comenzara, le insistió en tomar uno. Se negó rotundamente.

—El daiquiri de durazno es bastante suave y dulce, seguro te gustaría —la animó Ryo, a su lado. Ella sólo resopló.

—No la convenzas de algo que no le gusta —defendió Jen. El castaño medio le tiró rayos por los ojos: ¿era evidente que los dos gustaban de la misma chica, no? ¿Era obvio? Entre ellos, sí.

—No lo sabrá si no lo pueda.

—No decidas por mí, _Tamer_ —replicó Ruki—. ¿Vamos a ver la película o nos quedamos discutiendo como tontos? —Juri sólo le pidió que lo probara. Un traguito. Nada más. Quería saber la opinión de su amiga—. ¿Si lo hago me dejarán en paz tú y el tonto que tengo al lado? —Ryo se sintió aludido y Jen soltó una risita. El de ojos celestes bufó.

Así que Ruki agarró el vaso del daiquiri y le dio un solo sorbo.

—Es dulce, sabe… rico —respondió con cierta vergüenza: tenía un sabor especial, casi no percibió el alcohol. Pero, antes de poder devolverle el vaso, Juri le dio play al film y no tuvieron más que callarse la boca y mirar la pantalla. La pelirroja no solo no devolvió el vaso, sino que, cada tanto, le daba un sorbo al líquido.

— ¿Viste que no era tan malo? —susurró Ryo en su oído, y la hizo estremecer.

—No me dejas escuchar, cállate —pidió, con las mejillas ardiendo.

En ése momento, la película empezaba a ponerse intensa: la trama era sorprendentemente atrapante y muy bien guionada. No pudieron sacar sus vistas del televisor y Takato preguntó quién había sugerido la película. Su novia le contestó muy bajito que era parte de la colección de la dueña del hogar: al castaño no le sorprendió que viera esa clase de films. Aunque tenía que admitir que no dejaba de agarrar la mano de su novia y temblaba de a ratos.

Es más, él también la sintió medio temblar y parecía sudar un poco. Se abrazó más a ella y Juri correspondió: la verdad, es que le daba mucho miedo esos films, aunque dijera lo contrario. Pero como estaba oscuro y la única luz era el televisor, nadie se percató de ello.

Hubo varias ocasiones en las que Hirokazu le pidió a su amigo de ojos rojos que dejara de chillar; y ocasiones en las que Ruki sintió una mano apoyarse suavemente sobre su hombro derecho.

—Atrévete de nuevo y te parto la cara —amenazó con sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas a medio sonrojar: Ryo se encogió de hombros y se hizo el tonto, con esa sonrisa que ella detestaba… ¿O quería?

Cuando la cosa empezaba a llegar al clímax, en el film, la luz se cortó de golpe, varios truenos rasgaron el cielo y el grito que Takato pegó hizo a todos asustarse de tal manera que se cayeron del sofá y tiraron las bebidas que tenían. Ruki estaba furiosa y dio una patada al suelo. Jen intentó calmarla.

—Probablemente sea una falla de la compañía por la tormenta, no te la agarres con Takato —pidió él: por la oscuridad, no distinguía nada, pero sabía que le mandaba maldiciones al pobre castaño por ser tan asustadizo—. ¿Dónde tienes la térmica de tu casa? Déjame ver si, por ahí, no fue una falla allí —Makino asintió y prendió una luz de emergencia que iluminó tenuemente la sala.

—Está en un cuarto, al fondo del patio —explicó—. Pero espera a que calme la lluvia, se desató muy fuerte.

Ryo se puso su campera y se envalentonó en salir afuera para ver el desperfecto: tanto Jen como Ruki le dijeron que no se precipitara, pero no les hizo caso y los tres terminaron saliendo corriendo hacia ése cuarto pequeño.

— ¿La apuesta va bien, no crees? —comentó Shuichon, muy bajito, a su amiga Juri. Se la oía orgullosa.

—No vas a ganar, princesita —se burló la otra—. Ryo es más apto y lo está demostrando —puso sus manos en la cintura, con altanería.

—No deja de hacer tonterías, es la clase de cosas que Ruki odia —refutó la pequeña Lee.

—Es más grande, más apuesto y más experimentado que tu hermano.

— ¿Qué tanto están cuchicheando? —quiso saber un muy intrigando Hirokazu con un vaso de algo en sus manos. Las otras dos se callaron y le dijeron que nada: ¿hacía falta explicar que estas dos habían apostado entre ellas para ver con quién iba a quedarse su amiga Ruki? Lo habían ideado a espaldas de todos, claro. Probablemente uno pensaría que es de poco amigo eso e infantil, pero ambas estaban muy seguras de sus cartas y no querían perder.

Mientras todos parecían estar en mundos distintos, el pobre Takato agarró un paño para limpiar el desastre que habían hecho por su culpa. Juri lo acompañó para no dejarlo solo.

— ¡Jen, es ésa caja que está arriba! —vociferó Ruki para hacerse oír entre el viento, la lluvia y los truenos. Ryo le sostuvo la linterna a Lee para que pudiera ver y encontró las palancas de la térmica de la casa en "on", por lo que los tres dedujeron que era una falla de la empresa eléctrica y que harían el reclamo.

El tremendo viento que hacía hizo que la puerta se cerrara de un golpe fuerte y que el picaporte se saliera de su sitio. Los tres estaban pálidos, pues no tenían manera de abrir la puerta, y no tenían siquiera la llave, ya que ese cuarto siempre permanecía abierto.

Ruki estalló.

— ¡Estúpida fiesta de Halloween! —exclamó, histérica. Empezó a patear la puerta, pero los otros dos la detuvieron, alegando que lo único que hacía era romperse el pie, así que la chica dejó de hacerlo, gruñó y se sentó en un rincón.

Ryo propuso esperar hasta que amainara un poco la tormenta. Por ahí podían hacer el esfuerzo de salir por la ventana, que no tenía más que el vidrio que la cubría y era grande, pero estaba algo alta.

Se sentaron en el suelo y esperaron… En eso, Jen vio unos manojos de ropa en un rincón y encontró una toalla entre ellos, que se la ofreció a Ruki para que se secara, pues la noto algo temblorosa y con el cabello mojado. Ella insistió que se secara él también y Ryo. Los tres estaban empapados y el viento frío se sentía en aquella pequeña caseta.

El resto, dentro de la casa, empezó a conjeturar miles de cosas por la cual el trío no volvía. Juri fue la más osada de todas en decir que estaban…

— ¡Ni lo menciones! —Pidió su pareja, completamente rojo mientras enjuagaba un trapo con el que había limpiado el piso—. A veces me sorprendes.

Ella rió y se le acercó para darle un suave beso en los labios.

—Las cosas que deben hacer ahí dentro… —mencionó ella con picardía. El corazón de Takato pareció avanzar a mil por hora y prefirió no imaginar nada subido de tono.

Cuando se calmó y regresaba con los demás, le sorprendió oír algo que no se parecía a un trueno ni nada: recordaba haber dejado a Guilmon en casa, junto con Culumon para que no se aburriera. Aparte llovía a cántaros, sus padres no iban a dejar salir al digimon en forma de dinosaurio a la calle. ¿Entonces….?

Se acercó a la ventana de la cocina, despacio y algo asustado, y, para su sorpresa, ésta se abrió, distinguió una figura aterradora y pegó un grito tan fuerte que se cayó de cola al piso.

— ¿Takato? —se extrañó Jen.

—No me digas que ese tonto volvió a asustarse, ni truenos se oyen ya —comentó Ruki.

Volvió a oírse el grito. Los tres, dentro, sintieron algo desgarrador e intentaron salir de allí a como dé lugar para ver qué estaba pasando: Jen tiraba de la puerta con su hombro derecho, para ver si cedía; por otro lado, Ryo se subió a una pequeña banca de madera e intentó abrir la ventana, la cual estaba atorada.

Y él también lo vio: una figura desgarradora, con unos escalofriantes ojos verdes, brillantes cuál neón, que parecía exhalar una risa macabra. Ryo se asustó por reflejo, trastrabilló y Ruki lo sujetó a tiempo para que no cayera de bruces al suelo. Ella y Jen también observaron eso.

—E-es un digimon —comentó Jen. Ruki asintió y Ryo se puso de pie de nuevo. Se cubrió los nudillos con una tela y se subió a la banca.

— ¿Qué rayos haces? —exclamó la chica, sorprendida.

—Luego te pago el daño —dijo y golpeó el vidrio con toda su fuerza: éste estalló y las partes quebradas salieron esparcidas hacia afuera—. ¡Vengan, rápido, salgamos! —Ryo saltó hacia afuera, intentando no lastimarse y, dentro del cuarto, Jen ayudó a Ruki a salir. El castaño la recibió y, cuando Jen finalmente saltó, corrieron hacia dentro de la casa.

Había una figura, pequeña, que se escabullía a gran velocidad y se reía de un lado a otro. El resto de los chicos estaban arrinconados, abrazados todos juntos y con miedo. La luz de emergencia no funcionaba y todo estaba en penumbras. Ruki tomó una escoba cercana y fue corriendo hacia la criatura que, juraba que era un digimon.

No le atinó. Por el contrario, la criatura la miró con malicia y _lanzó pequeñas antorchas de fuego_ , que se extinguieron sin provocar daños.

Y la luz volvió en ése instante.

— ¡Cayeron! —y se puso a reír como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Impmon del… —empezó Ruki, roja de furia. Agarró la escoba, de nuevo, y esta vez sí, le atinó.

— ¡Ay, ay, mocosa! ¡Duele, duele! —y ella lo persiguió por la sala con rabia. Se convirtió en Beelzemon en un instante. Y Ryo reconoció esos ojos verdes que lo encandilaron hacía un momento.

El resto lo único que pudo hacer fue reírse. El susto ya había pasado.

—Feliz Halloween —comentó, macabramente, el digimon en forma de demonio, saliendo al patio.

En ése instante, Renamon apareció y lo tomó por detrás.

— ¡Maldito! ¿Qué hiciste? —estaba a la defensiva, pues él la había distraído y, cuando estaba muy lejos, sintió peligro en la casa de Ruki.

—Una bromita, nada más —la zorra lo soltó de su agarre y preguntó al grupo si estaba bien—. Por cierto, agradezcan a _mis niños_ por el susto —y se fue volando, lanzando risotadas.

Cuando todo empezó a calmarse, el timbre de la casa sonó. Ruki se sorprendió por la hora y fue a ver la puerta: había dos niños, una bruja y un vampiro, ambos con canastas en forma de calabaza y dijeron al unísono "¿dulce o truco?". Ruki no tenía ánimos de más bromas, así que suspiró y les pidió que esperaran un momento.

Pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando la voz del pequeño demonio resonó.

— ¡Ahora, Makoto!

Y Ruki fue cubierta con un baldazo de agua. Estaba pálida y el golpe la ensordeció unos instantes.

Los tres, tamers y digimon, se revolcaron de la risa: sí, tanto Makoto como Ai e Impmon habían planeado ir a molestar a los chicos en Halloween. No eran tan niños ya, pero una broma de ese calibre no la querían dejar pasar.

La pelirroja estalló.

— ¡Renamon! —vociferó con toda la brinca que tenía—. ¡Card Slash! —y, evolucionando en forma de Kyuubimon, se desató una feroz batalla en la entrada de su casa.

—Al final, no se cumplió ninguna de nuestras expectativas —susurró Shuichon a su amiga Juri.

—No —se resignó la castaña—. Todo por Impmon y sus bromas.

Y, mientras cambiaba de cartas, Ruki maldijo, por enésima vez, la maldita fiesta de Halloween…

OoOoOo

¡Terminé, terminé, terminé! e_e Creí que no llegaba! Está horrible, quería más comedia romántica pero no me salió XD Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido.

Feliz atrasado Halloween.


End file.
